Love for Furuya
by Amber Reina
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot spesial untuk Furuya.


**Disclaimer : Yuji Terajima**

 **Warning : Fic ini mengandung ekstrak BL dan gula, yang semoga tidak berlebihan.**

 **Love for Furuya Satoru**

 **(Karena Furuya butuh cinta)**

 **Chapter 1 : FuruHaru**

 **Summary : Bagaimana rasanya dicintai?**

Malam itu, di kantin hanya tersisa Furuya dan Haruichi. Haruichi memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang, sedangkan Furuya tidak. Ia tidak benar-benar memakan makan malamnya karena ia sibuk memperhatikan si mungil rambut gulali yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Furuya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada penampilan Haruichi. Biasanya, ujung rambut gulali Haruichi menempel sampai bahunya dan juga poni yang panjang menutupi kedua matanya. Tapi Haruichi yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini berambut lebih pendek dan poninya. Nah itu dia, kemana sisa poni panjangnya itu? Kedua mata Haruichi jadi terlihat jelas. Furuya bahkan sampai lupa dengan sumpit yang harusnya menjepit nasi bukan mangkuknya. Kedua iris magenta Haruichi mengalihkan dunianya.

Di sisi lain, Haruichi berusaha tenang saat memasukan sayuran ke dalam mulutnya. Haruichi sadar kalau Furuya sedang memperhatikannya. Sejujunya ia tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu oleh Furuya tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Balas menatap saja sulit, bagaimana bicara. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika menyuapi nasi ke mulutnya. Ternyata sulit untuk bersikap tenang saat ada yang sedang memperhatikanmu.

Furuya terdorong rasa penasaran yang besar. Potongan rambut Haruichi terlalu asing untuknya. Dan ada beberapa alasan yang sangat ia ingin ungkapkan. Haruskah ia tanyakan sekarang? Oh tentu saja. Kapan lagi. Dengan keputusan mantap Furuya menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi. Ternyata itu mengalihkan perhatian Haruichi. Haruichi berhenti makan lalu melihat Furuya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Haruichi malah membuang muka.

"Haruichi" Furuya yang pertama kali buka suara.

Haruichi mendengarnya tapi masih tidak mau melihat Furuya. "Di sini hanya ada kita berdua. Kau boleh memanggilku Haru," ucapnya malu-malu sampai menundukan kepala.

"Haru"

Rasanya seperti ada ratusan kapas melayang di perutnya. Suara Furuya yang mengucapkan nama kecilnya – nama kecil spesial – membuatnya senang. Mungkin pipinya memerah sekarang.

"Haru, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Ups, ternyata ketahuan. Tapi bagaimana? Oh, Haruichi lupa dengan rambut barunya. Biasanya poni panjangnya yang akan menutupi wajahnya jika dia merasa malu atau tersipu. Entah ia harus menyesal atau tidak dengan keputusan memotong rambutnya.

"Haru?" Furuya memanggil lagi dengan suara sedikit lebih keras.

Haruichi tersentak."Eh! Err, maaf aku melamun," ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari.

Pandangan Furuya berubah menjadi pandangan menyelidik. Ia sampai menconongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar bisa melihat mimik Haruichi lebih dekat.

"Fu-Furuya" Haruichi semakin gugup. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi tatapan Furuya.

"Satoru, kau lupa?" Furuya mengingatkan Haruichi untuk memanggil nama kecilnya ketika hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Sa-satoru, ugh." Rasanya Haruichi ingin tenggelam ke dasar laut karena malu bukan main. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan nama kecil Furuya.

"Itu lebih baik." Furuya mengangguk kecil lalu kembali serius. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Eh? A-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Furuya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menggapai rambut Haruichi lalu menyibak poninya hingga kening Haruichi nampak. "Kenapa kau memotongnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Haruichi berusaha tidak melihat mata Furuya langsung. Ia terlihat semakin gugup dan keringat mulai membashi keningnya yang tertutup tangan Furuya.

"Tidak ada alasan yang spesifik. Aku hanya ingin memotongnya."

Penjelasan Haruichi tidak membuat Furuya puas. "Jujur saja. Rasanya aneh aku tidak bisa melakukan ini padamu lagi."

Astaga. Haruichi lupa kalau Furuya sering menyibak poninya hanya untuk melihat matanya. Apakah itu artinya Furuya kecewa dan tidak mau melakukannya lagi? Ia harap tidak demikian.

"Matamu jadi terlihat. Itu tidak bagus."

A-apa! Tidak bagus? Apakah matanya jelek? Apa maksudnya? Haruichi jadi bingung karena Furuya mulai sulit ditebak. Mungkinkah Furuya tidak menyukai potongan rambutnya? Tunggu, menyukai? Haruichi kembali mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakan Furuya kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Ia melupakan sisi tidak biasa dari Furuya yang disukainya. Hal yang membuat Haruichi jatuh cinta pada Furuya. Haruichi menghela nafas lalu tangan kirinya menggapai tangan Furuya yang masih menempel di keningnya. Perlahan Haruichi menatap ke dalam mata Furuya.

"Alasanku memotong rambut ini adalah agar aku bisa melihatmu lebih baik dan juga agar kau bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya." Haruichi mengatakannya dengan mantap.

"Tapi itu tidak baik," ujar Furuyakemudian membawa tangan Haruichi turun dalam genggamannya.

Haruichi menggeleng. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya melihatmu. Kedua mataku hanya tertuju padamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

Mendengar itu Furuya bernafas lega. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku tenang." Lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kemudian ia membawa nampan berisi makanan yang tidak habis itu ke dapur.

Haruichi masih duduk ditempatnya. Kali ini dengan kedua tangan menempel di dadanya seolah menahan jantungnya agar tidak keluar. Ini memang tidak baik. Rasanya Haruichi ingin menangis.

"Haru" Furuya datang menghampiri Haruichi lalu mencium keningnya. "Terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan padaku," bisiknya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kantin.

Haruichi terpaku. Tenggorokannya tercekat ditambah seluruh wajah yang merah padam. Di detik berikutnya Haruichi bangkit kemudian berlari mengejar Furuya. Ternyata Furuya masih belum jauh. Ia pun mempercepat laju kakinya hingga mencapai punggung Furuya.

"Satoru!"panggil Haruichi.

Furuya berbalik. Saat itu juga Haruichi menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Furuya lalu mencium pipinya.

"Oyasumi," bisik Haruichi sebelum kabur menuju kamarnya.

Haruichi tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa cintanya untuk Furuya. Tapi ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Furuya. Ingin lebih mengerti tentang dirinya.

Begitu pula dengan Furuya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Jarinya menyentuh pipi yang tadi dicium Haruichi. Furuya jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Haruichi.

Inikah rasanya dicintai?

Cinta yang mereka berikantidak berdasarkan ukuran melainkan ketulusan hati.

TAMAT

* * *

 **A/N : Holaa~~ Aku datang dengan fic spesial untuk Furuya. Meskipun telat aku mau ucapkan selamat ulang tahun, pollar bear aka Furuya Satoru. Aku berikan fic penuh cinta ini untukmu. Walaupun rada ga jelas sih. /Yha**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan baca fic ini hingga selesai.**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
